Innocent Framed
by istarwolf
Summary: In a modern world Sky and Sebastian are married and Hannah is jealous because Sky has her 'Sebby' so she bribed Claude to sabotage her to make it look like Sky has been cheating on her husband, all so she can get her 'Sebby' back.


Innocent Framed

I am Sky Michaelis, and my husband is Sebastian Michaelis, we had been dating for 6 years and married a year ago. Me and Sebastian are a very rich marriage. My husband works at a home funding company.

So where am I.. Well its morning and I am in my bedroom and Sebastian is in his office picking up his things for work, I was planning on going to walmart to buy new bath shampoo and conditioner. Then sebastian came in the room "Sky, I'm leaving for work now" "make sure not to forget me, alright!"  
"Oh, I won't" he laughed. He then grabbed his suitcase and left the house.

Sebastian pov I got in my car and drove off to work, as I walked in, I saw my co worker claude walk by "Mr michaelis can you tell boss that I'll be leaving" "fine"

Hannah pov So yesterday I payed Claude, one of my ex boyfriends co workers to go to walmart and find that bitch, Sky and try to kiss her, then I take a picture of them and show it to 'my Sebby' and he will be mine again, and this time forever. Time to call Claude.  
ring ring ring "Claude where are you at" "at walmart" "good, now go find Sky" "ok". I"m looking through my binoculars and I watch claude walk over to Sky.

Sky pov I'm at the soap section and I see my husbands co worker walk and stop right in front of me.  
"Your Claude... right" "yes" "and what are you doing here" "this" he quickly grabbed my shoulders and and leaned me in for a kiss but he let go of my shoulders. Then I took my chances to slap! him. He then turned around and speed walked away. I stood there stunned at what just happened.

Hannah pov I took the picture when claude let go of her shoulders. So I went to meet claude outside the front door "you owe me extra for that slap" he said "fine, I guess" then I gave him the extra money and I made my way to 'my Sebbys' work.  
Sky pov I drove my way home and walked into the living room and sat on the couch to think about what just happend. I don't know if should tell Sebastian because I don't want there to be a fight between the two.

Meanwhile Sebastian pov I look up from my desk to see my ex girlfriend Hannah.  
"Hannah what are you doing here" "I have something to show you" she said acting hurt.  
"I-I think you wife is cheating on you" I look up at her while she is reaching in her pocket for something "Hannah! are you trying to frame my wife or are you….." My eyes widen at the picture she is showing me IM-Impossible!

Sky pov I jump up from my seat and looked at an angry/hurt faced husband.  
"Sky are you cheating on me with Cluade!" "What. Of course not" "then what is this" he said as he walked forward to me until I was cornered at the wall. Wow that picture really does look like I've been making out with claude. "I did not violate him he tried to violate me!" "are you trying to make me seem stupid! Slap!" I don't believe it Sebastian just slapped me so hard that the back of my head hit the wall. Suddenly i'm feeling dizzy.

Sebastian's pov I hear a thump. My eyes widen, just realising what I just did to Sky and now noticing all the blood on the wall. I look down at all the blood surrounding my wifes head. I crouch down "Sky i'm so sorry!" I take off my coat and gently lift up her head and wrap my coat around her head and rushed to the hospital.

Sky pov I open my eyes noticing that I'm at a hospital and sit up with a slight headache only to see Hannah standing with a smile. She walks over to me "hello Sky...How dare you try on cheating on Sebastian by making out with claude! She yelled. Sebastian opens the door "oh, so its true…..Sky our relationship is over, pack your things and leave my house and don't you dare to come show your face around me again! come on lets leave Hannah" she nods and leaves with Sebastian. "No wait!" Slap! "Leave sebastian alone can't you see thats he is hurting" stated Hannah. I grabbed on to the bed for support and I look back up and she is gone. Seriously what is up with all the slapping today?

I dont know what just happened but now I know hannah is involved, because how the hell did she even know Claude's name.

"So, I've been played" I smirked evilly as I put a hand on my chin in a thinking position. 


End file.
